


On the Rooftop

by Iriel3000



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Clint Barton, Avengers - Freeform, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Secrets, Spying, Tony is a spy, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriel3000/pseuds/Iriel3000
Summary: When Tony Stark is bored, he pries into Clint and Natasha’s private life.  He discovers a very unhappy archer on the roof one night.  Spying can be fun. So is learning secrets.One shot. Complete
Relationships: Black Widow/Hawkeye, Blackhawk, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clintasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	On the Rooftop

Tony stopped by the security room after midnight.

“He’s still there?”

“Almost five hours now, Sir.”

“Transfer this to the screen in my study, please.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Tony sat in his office and watched the Avenger’s master archer stand alone on the roof, leaning on the rail, white knuckling the solid metal.

Five hours? Where is Natasha?

As if on cue, her form appeared in the corner of the camera, standing a few feet behind Clint. 

She remained still for a few minutes before taking a step. Then another. When she was close enough, she put one hand on his back and leaned against him, letting her other hand hang at her side.

Hawkeye stood like a statue, didn’t move, didn’t acknowledge her presence. He continued to stare off into the distance before dropping one arm down, letting his fingers entwine with hers.

Natasha gripped his hand tightly and brought it front, wrapping her arms around him. Clint closed his eyes and clutched their clasped hands to his chest, his breathing heavy and uneven.

Barton turned to Natasha and gripped her upper arms, his face hard.

“What you did today, will NOT happen again.” Anger, Tony had not detected, boiled into Hawkeye’s words.

Starks’ eyebrows went up. He had never heard Barton talk to his partner that way. Natasha nodded her head but Tony wondered if it was more to keep him calm.

“Our job demands us to take enough risks. That stunt you pulled earlier was uncalled for.”  


The harsh tone made Tony flinch, but what was more surprising was the calm way Natasha responded. Stark expected her to argue or fight back, but instead, she put a hand to Hawkeye’s cheek and kissed his lips. 

However, Clint pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare turn on Black Widow to distract me.” Natasha looked genuinely hurt by his words.

“I wasn’t.” Her voice barely audible. Never has Natasha looked so vulnerable to Tony before now.

The two assassins held gazes for a long time until Barton finally went to her, cupping her face in his hands, his tone more gentle.

“I know I said it wasn’t going to change anything. But I was wrong. And I’m not sorry about it, Natasha.”

The suspense was killing Tony. He wished Steve or Pepper was here with him to help decipher the spies’ cryptic conversation. What was IT? What did IT change? 

Natasha closed the space between them, resting her hands on his chest. 

“It was stupid, I’m sorry," she whispered, "it won’t happen again, I promise."

Tony could see Barton visibly relax, but remain skeptical. He put his forehead to hers and dropped his hands to her waist.

“I can’t, Nat. I can’t lose my wife the first month we're married.”

Tony froze. Wife? Married? 

Natasha slipped her arms around Clint’s neck, kissing one side then the other.

“I should have known you would worry too much. I’m sorry.” She murmured against his throat.

Groaning, Hawkeye enveloped her in his arms, squeezing tight, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“You better be, Mrs. Barton.” 

Smiling, Tony shut down the screens, happy for his friends.

And for some possible blackmail material later on.


End file.
